G☆PC34 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 34: Hermione's Bitter Memories. Broken by Loneliness and Locked Into a Cage. Into the flashback 10 years ago with Kyoto is diving by a plague and some people were wounded or killed, during the tragic incident in which Young Hermione going defending Young Tybalt against a Nue, but he became unconscious after being knocked down. Volumnia: Hermione, stay on your guard! The Nues are supposed to carry bad luck and sickness. She rushed to attacked the Nue with a ninja blade and claws as she was a Hanyou in order to protected her son. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! However, the Nue takes control of Volumnia along with two other youkai and merged together. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! Volumnia: Aaaaaaah!! Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! Lady Volum---! But too late, Volumnia has been possessed and merged by a Nue, she nearly attacked Young Hermione. Young Hermione: *gasped* Lady Volumnia! Volumnia: Kill! Kill!! The possessed Volumnia begin to attacked Young Hermione as she must to escaped from her, she nearly attacked Young Hermione several times as she had damaged in some places and so devour the people nearby and that the blood spurted while shredding the flesh violently while screamed by pain. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! The possessed Volumnia rushed towards Young Hermione and bitting at her shoulder that slammed at the ground. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! Please stop! Get yourself together, for the sake of your son!! Unconsciously, the Inner Flames partially in which the two small and long vermilion flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also in her fists and feet, and her amethyst purple eyes turned into emerald green. She then repulsed the possessed Volumnia away while getting up, she was forced to confronted against her. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! Don't do that, stop! Resume your minds! However, the possessed Volumnia is no longer listened her and is about to kill her. Hermione's birthmark on her back glows and turns unconsciously as the Shikigami-Fairy, Suzaku. As Volumnia rages out of control, she is forced to kill her to protect the unconscious Young Tybalt, but remains unconscious of her true appearance. However, Volumnia's voice was heard from Suzaku's mind. Volumnia's voice: Please, you must to kill me. There is nothing more to do for me. Suzaku: Forgive me... Lady Volumnia... In tears, she rushed towards the possesed Volumnia while Suzaku flapping her wings to throw burning Kunais to pierced the possessed Volumnia, the Nue and two youkai while roared by the pain, the kunais grows from her wings after use. Then pierced the possessed Volumnia along with the Nue with her Natsudori violently and reluctantly, Suzaku was stained by the blood. Some minutes later with the damage caused by the youkai and blood stained at the ground. As she was unconscious while awake as she returned into her human form, Young Hermione sees Volumnia dying on the ground along with a corpse of a Nue and two youkai were cut into pieces, realize the impact of her actions while stares at her bloodied hands. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! She rushed towards the dying Volumnia, then kneels as she tries to call her. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! Volumnia: Hermione... She stares at Young Hermione as her look is blurry. Volumnia: The Nue, did you kill it? Young Hermione: I think... it's dead... Volumnia: All the better. And Tybalt? Young Hermione: He's still alive! But, please forgive me! But I do not know how I can save you when you've been possessed by this Nue! Volumnia: It's not your fault. And it's you, that ask you to kill me. It's already too late to save me. She begins to remove the purple scarf around her neck, then roll up her purple scarf at Young Hermione's neck as she had in a shock state. Volumnia: Please, Hermione. You must... to protect my son, Tybalt... No matter what, you're the only one who can do it... Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia, please! You can't die! She patted and caress Young Hermione's right cheek. Volumnia: This scarf that I wore around the neck, is a memory left by my deceased master... Please, Hermione... Tell my son he must not blame you for my death. Stay alive for me... She dropped her hand from Young Hermione's right cheek and dies finally. Young Hermione: Lady Volumnia! Lady Volumniaaa!! LADY VOLUMNIAAAAA!!! She hugged at Volumnia's head as she was now dead, Young Hermione sobbed and crying in the sadness. Young Hermione: Uuuh Uuuuuhhhh....! 10 years later at the present day where the heavy rain fell in Okinawa, Hermione was alone and got sick and had a blushed face by the rain with Tybalt who was very shocked by the tragic revelation. Tybalt: *widened* What does that mean, Hermione? Hermione: ... It was not the Nue that killed your mother, but me... Tybalt: But you- Hermione: I was the only one responsible for this tragedy 10 years ago, and it was me who had killed your mother... The Nue took possession of your mother's body, and I could do nothing to save her. Tybalt: So what have you- Hermione: I know what you're going to tell me, that you're going to hate me and blame me, deny me and reject me! Anyway, it is already too late to turn back, my fate is sealed. Tybalt: Hermione... He was trying to approach Hermione with a shock. Hermione: (Please, don't come near...) Tybalt: Why did you---? Hermione: (Don't look at me, don't look at me!) Unconsciously, as Leontes witnessed this scene, he felt something terrible could happen. Leontes: Oh, scarlet feathers have taken on a black color. Suddenly, a heartbeat sound was heard while her amethyst eye turns into emerald green, while her scream was heard through the Okinawa jungle. Hermione's voice: Don't come neaaaarrr!! Leontes: *smirked* Hmm, it starts. The black phoenix has just been born, in the black ashes. Her Inner Flames manifested partially in which the two small and long flames appear at the edge of her two eyes on each side, but also in her fists and feet. But it's unusual, because the flames are black in color. She placed her both hands on her head leaning while screamed with pain. Hermione: Aaaaaaah! While she was covered by black flammes, her arms turned into black wings provided with kunais and shurikens. Leontes: (Covered by black feathers...) The remaining body turned into a black phoenix body, Hermione had a long blonde mane with a black wick which look like flames, she had two phoenix feathers with heart-shaped on her head, and she had beautiful emerald green eyes. Hermione: Wuaaaaaaah!! Leontes: (The black phoenix cried and shed tears. Enveloped by the flames of darkness...) Hermione had a gold eagle beak and a phoenix tail. She wears a rope in the shape of a knot around of her neck with a big gold bell attached on it, and thus the same purple scarf. A black ninja jacket with a yellow obi while her ninja blade is still attached behind of it. Hermione: Uwaaaaaaah!! Leontes: (The Shikigami of Summer, is plunged by the darkness of the past...) On her eagle talons therefore the claws are equiped with kunais, she had several belts with two long ribbons attached. Her voice is also changed to make more deep and mature. Hermione: Waaaaaaaaah!! Tybalt was very shocked from Hermione's sudden transformation. As a result, she became "Kuro Suzaku" and Tybalt had widened expression. The bell sound was heard. Leontes: (The scarlet color of the newborn phoenix, will become black... Her true form is much darker than the flames of hell who devours heart broken by loneliness, and finds herself locked in a cage.)Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts